


Tying One On

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for that kiss fanfiction meme that is floating around, for #3. Drunk/sloppy kiss and #6. "I'm sorry" kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying One On

Past three in the morning, Ray's pickup truck parked in front of the Singing Sisters. Jimmy stuck his head out the window, smiling, as Ray walked up to the door to the bar. He rapped his knuckles on the glass.

"Police. Here for an escort."

The door opened, and the bartender let Crow Horse out.

"Honey," Crow Horse said, and immediately tripped over his own feet. 

Ray caught him, eyes rolling heavenward. Ray and the bartender helped Crow Horse into the truck, squeezing him between Ray and Jimmy. 

"You smell like a distillery," Ray said.

The truck shuddered around a turn and Crow Horse let the momentum take him, sliding across the slick bench seat and into Ray's shoulder. Crow Horse's hand groped at Ray's thigh, then his crotch. Ray sighed.

"Please don't sexually harass me. I'm not super happy with you right now."

"Loosen up, _kola_ ," Crow Horse slurred, and squeezed.

The ten minute ride home was interminable. 

As soon as the truck came to a stop, Jimmy went rocketing out after a rabbit. Ray took Crow Horse's drunken weight, and they three-legged raced to the door. While Ray fumbled with the keys, Crow Horse's hands snuck into Ray's waistband. Ray jumped back, surprised; Crow Horse pushed him against the door and kissed him, missing his mouth by about an inch.

Ray took Crow Horse's wrist, pulled it out of his pants. 

"Don't," he said, and unlocked the door.

***

Crow Horse woke up with a massive hangover. He peeked an eye at the alarm clock: it was after ten, so Crow Horse figured he'd better get up. 

It was hard going.

Crow Horse limped into the kitchen. Ray was at the table, balancing the checkbook and scowling. 

"Mornin', honey."

Ray scowled some more. Crow Horse sighed.

"What's up, buttercup?"

Ray didn't say anything, but he did a little glaring.

"You mad about last night?"

"Why would I be mad?" Ray asked tightly.

Crow Horse took a seat. "Cuz I was a cad."

Ray poked his tongue into his cheek. "You noticed that?"

"I know you don't like when I drink," Crow Horse said.

Ray went a little ashen. 

"But it's part of the package deal," Crow Horse continued, "and I'm real grateful that you overlook it, most of the time."

Ray sighed.

"I don't forgive you for last night," he said. "But I'm not going to stay mad about it, because--because..." 

He trailed off. Crow Horse placed his hand over Ray's.

"Love you, too, honey," he said. He took Ray's hand, and kissed it. Ray rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.  



End file.
